The modern supermarket may have any number of refrigerated display cases to store and display different types of frozen and refrigerated products. Many different types of refrigerated display cases may be used, including multi-deck coolers, reach-in coolers, and the like. The refrigerated display cases generally are modular in nature such that any number of individual units may be combined to create a display case of any suitable length. Although many of the components of a refrigerated display case may be substantially modular in nature, the installation of such a refrigerated display case may involve a considerable amount of on-site labor to install the refrigeration components such as the associated evaporator coils, plumbing, fans, and controls as well as shelves, lighting, and the like.
There is thus a desire for an improved refrigerated display case and a method of installing the same. The refrigerated display case may include a number of modular, thermoformed inside back panels for ease of installation and improved serviceability.